In recent years, vehicle doors made of resin have become widely used. For example, a resin rear door is proposed in which an edge portion of a resin outer panel is attached to a resin inner panel with adhesive along a periphery portion of a rear window opening and a rear window glass is attached along the edge portion of the outer panel on an exterior side of the vehicle compartment (for example, JP 2011-126388A).
An interior trim may be attached on a rear door on an interior side of a passenger compartment. In a conventional steel rear door, because it is difficult to achieve a structure by pressing that allows a secure attachment of an edge portion of an interior trim to an inner panel along a periphery portion of a rear window opening, and the edge portion of the interior trim is not secured to the periphery portion of the window opening. Thus, positional variations of the interior trim occurs along the edge portion of the interior trim, resulting in variations in positional relationship between the edge portion of the interior trim and a transparent portion of the rear window glass. This deteriorates appearance of the periphery portion of the rear window glass.
An object of the present disclosure is to improve appearance of a periphery portion of a rear window glass in a resin rear door of a vehicle.